Various rotary bed-type furnaces are known in the art.
Publication US 2002/0027317 presents a reducing furnace that is in the form of a rotary bed-type furnace.
Publication CN106433704 A presents a system for pyrolysis of solid waste including a furnace that is in the form of a rotary bed-type furnace.